


Flowers of Winter ~KuroKen~ Angst

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 7





	Flowers of Winter ~KuroKen~ Angst

The buzz of my morning alarm broke me away from the terrifying dream that kept me captive for a few hours. I sat up and tried to figure out what my dream could've meant. Scanning my bed, the petals of Yellow Carnations and Cyclamen laid there from last night that I never bothered to clean up. My head was pounding, guessing it came from the shock of waking up so abruptly. As I was brushing my teeth, I looked at the blood stains on the collar of my shirt through the mirror. I didn't think much of it and continued getting ready. As I put on my shoes I caught a glance of the calendar. January 7th, it had been a month since I was diagnosed with Hanahaki. It just became a part of my lifestyle, but I stopped going to volleyball practice in fear of someone finding out. Opening the door to the outside world greeted me with my best friend Kuroo, the reason why I have hanahaki, but I know I can't blame him. It's my fault for being in love with someone who I don't have a single chance with. Kuroo was athletic, smart, and fun to hang out with. Anyone who walked his path would fall in love with him in a blink of an eye, I fell victim of his enchanting existence. Just looking at him at my doorway made my lungs hurt. Since it's has only been a month, coughing in front of anyone hadn't been an issue. I'd only did when I thought of him romantically, so I distracted myself until I was home. Plus side of leaving volleyball temporarily was that I didn't get to see him. 

"Ready to go?" Kuroo's voice reached out to me. I nodded, worrying that blood or flowers would come out if I opened my mouth. As we walked down the familiar sidewalk, my mind was blank and my eyes on my shoes. "So, when are you coming back to practice?" Kuroo broke the silence. 

"Once it gets warmer I guess, the gym gets too cold and when we go outside it's too cold still. I don't want to get sick."

'What a shit excuse.' I regret the words that came out of my mouth right after.

"Can you at least visit and watch today? Everyone misses you." Kuroo's begging voice stab my chest as soon as fall into the air. 

'As long as I distract myself I'll be fine.'

"Is Kenma still there." My head popped up as he started to chuckle. God, why did I get blessed with such a dork.

"Yeah I'll go." Kuroo's eyes light up with success. Seeing him happy is my greatest weakness. 

The school day flies by, making me forget the plans I agreed to after school. I was close to walking through the school's gates when a voice called out to me.

"Kenma-san!" I turn my head around to see Lev chasing after me. I stop myself and give my full attention to him as he continues to run towards me. Once he was in front of me he stops to catch a breath. "Kuroo-san...told me...to look for you..." He paused between words to catch his breath.

"Yeah I know." 

"Then why were you going home?" Silence fell upon us like the snowflakes that fell from the sky. "Never mind that! We have to go or Yaku-san will kill me again!" The next thing I know is that Lev's giant hand is on my smaller wrist and we're running to the clubroom. 

We arrive at the clubroom and Lev pushes the door open at full strength. The metal door bangs against the wall and bounces back a bit, alerting everyone. 

"I found Kenma!" Lev shouts. Everyone starts swarming around me and talking all at once. It startles me, but I miss the volume.

"Everyone give Kenma some room and get to the gym!" Yaku spreads his arms out in front of me as a guard.

"You're more of a captain than Kuroo." Kai laughs as walks out he the room, Kuroo pushing him. In a short amount of time, Yaku and I are the only ones in the room. 

"Kenma, why are you taking a break?" Yaku asks.

"I don't want to get sick." I lie again.

"No, the REAL reason. You always get sick, you don't care if you do. So why?"

"Yaku, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Did something happen? Did we do something? Did I do something..." Yaku's voice shook as he looked down in disappointment.

"Yaku, wait no it wasn't..." I sighed.

"It just hurts to know that our setter isn't well. Makes me feel like I failed as a senpai, y'know?" Yaku laughs, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know how to put this." As soon as I say those words, the door opens, revealing Kuroo behind it.

"Kenma you okay?" Kuroo peaks his head into the roon.

'No...no. NO! I'M NOT-'

"Yeah I'm good."

"Then hurry up!" Kuroo shouts as he closes the door. My chest start to feel tight, something pulls at my throat, and I couldn't hold it. I cover my mouth with my hand and start coughing. Blood drips down from my hand, alarming Yaku.

"Kenma? You okay?" He gets up and rubs my back, I can tell he's panicking, but I continue coughing. I lift my other hand for more coverage. The first yellow petal falls out of my hand.

Yaku's POV

As I stand behind Kenma, I can still see the blood ooze out of his hands and onto his light brown uniform pants. Then a small yellow paperweight flies onto his lap. 

'Kenma has hanahaki?'

"Yaku I'm-" Another cough. "sorry. I-" He keeps coughing in between words.

"Kenma it's fine, it's fine. Just calm down first." I look at his lap, small tear stains start to cover his pants along with the blood. 

After a few minutes, I'm back to sitting next to him. 

"Since when?"

"Since last month."

"What kind of flowers?"

"Yellow carnations and Cyclamen petals."

"Cyclamen? I usually hear about carnations but never Cyclamen. What does it symbolize?"

"Separation..."

"It's because..."

"He's graduating this year, moving away." A Silence appeared between them. 

"Kenma I-"

"I don't need pity I'm fine. Just...just don't tell Kuroo..."

"Kenma you're not fine. You need to tell him."

"But if I do, there's a chance of me dying right there and then."

"So you want to suffer longer? Until you're coughing every second of your life? What if he starts dating? You're gonna suffer either way, but...what if he returns your feelings."

"It could be out of pity, if it is then I'll continue to suffer so what's the point."

"The point is that I want you to live, WE want you to live, HE wants you to live. That's the point." He looks down to the side, hiding his face away from me. "Kenma, go home." He looks at me and nods. 

Kenma's POV

Even though it's 4 pm, the sky is completely dark. One of the many signs to remind you "it's wintertime". All the trees are dead, not a single sign of plant life, besides the petals of Yellow and Pink growing inside me. 

"Kenma!" 

"Kuroo?" I turn around to see him running after me. We both stop underneath a lamppost as it shines a yellow-orange light down onto us. 

"I saw you walking home from the window. What happened?"

"I...don't feel well still. It was a bad idea for me to go."

"You haven't been to practice for two weeks. And played for a total of 45 minutes the last time you went."

"It's none of your business, Kuroo." Kuroo's eyes widen and a blush spreads across his face. "What is it?"

"Are you and...Yaku" He points up in fear and shock.

"NO ARE YOU STU-" I swat my hand at him until the familiar tightness overwhelms my chest again. I was on my knees on the snowy ground coughing.

'shit shit...no why now I-'

"Kenma?!" Kuroo squats down to my level. I was too weak, I needed my arms to support me, but I needed my hands to cover my mouth. "Kenma...you don't have to hide it...I know you...have."

"What...are you talk...ing a...bout." I continue to cough between my words again.

"Kenma, there's blood on your pants, and I saw the petals in the trash. They were never there until today, you weren't here until today either. I know you have hanahaki."

"It's not...me. I just...have a sore throat..."

"You can't get through a single sentence without coughing. Kenma just tell me who it is, or you'll have to get surgery. You can get rid of that person forever and you can continue living your life normally."

"KUROO YOU...MORON!" The petals fall and blood out of my mouth along with words.

"Kenma I'm trying to help you..."

"I CAN'T GET RID OF HIM! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! BECAUSE IT'S YOU!" I look up to see his face in disbelief. 

"Kenma why..."

"Kuroo...I...Love you...Since I...confessed, you probably...won't accept my...feelings which...means I'm gonna die... so thank...you...for always...being there for...me." Kenma smiled at Kuroo who was taken back. 

"BUT I STILL WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU! KENMA I LOVE YOU TOO! THIS ISN'T OUT OF PITY! THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE IF WE STAYED FRIENDS THAT WE'LL GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS! SO KENMA KOZUME. BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Kuroo pulled my body close to his. I embraced the warmth and love under the shining light. The tears streamed down my face, making me colder, I didn't care, it was warm. The flowers we gone, it finally felt like Winter.


End file.
